


Boys He Don't Know

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: A series of oneshots based off the experiences of The Tenth as guys Travis has dated."Boys We Don't Know" EP by The Tenth





	Boys He Don't Know

**(H=Harley Quinn Smith & T= Taylor Blackwell)**

**H&T: ** _One, two, three. We are The Tenth and the EP is called "Boys We Don't Know"_

**T: __** _I'll tell the Kyle story._

**H: ** _Yeah, tell the Kyle story._

**T: ** _Alright. So when we decided to have a band, it was because we went to a show at The Smell, which is this very iconic punk rock venue downtown. It's been there twenty years**. **As we were leaving the premises, this car rolled up. I didn't see the faces of the people in the car, did you?_

**H: ** _I did not._

**T: ** _I did not have the "pleasure" but all these young people start running up to the car going "Kyle! Oh my god, Kyle's here!" and it was such a commotion._

**H: ** _Yeah._

**T: ** _And we were very inspired and we wrote a song about Kyle. Whoever he may be._

**H: ** **** _Wherever he is. Thank you Kyle._


End file.
